Everything
by jacejosujura
Summary: Jace and Liliana's unfinished business haunts them both. Attraction, love, truth, lies, trust and mistrust, the same things that had always governed the starcrossed lovers. Neither of them have the strength to fight anymore, nor the desire.
1. Prologue

"I have a basement," Liliana said, her same sultry tone meeting Jace's ears. Jace was wary of her of course, but ever since she'd accosted him in Ravnica, she'd rarely left his thoughts. Everything about the woman still drove him crazy; the way her chest rose and fell when she spoke, the way her mischievous smile formed, the way her voice sounded. When she had crooned in his ear earlier; goosebumps had erupted on his skin, the swooping feeling had come back, his pants involuntary growing tighter…

That had been a nearly nightly occurrence for Jace Beleren. Gideon's disapproving glares when he'd heard Jace murmur Liliana's name in his sleep all those nights on Zendikar.

The Gatewatch. The eldrazi- for the sake of the multiverse, he'd agreed to keep watch. Ugin had sent him here in the pursuit of Sorin Markov, who seemed to know the secret of the third Eldrazi titan. The pursuit of information was had governed Jace his entire existence, but he did not like this place. The chill that the plane seemed to emanate was in and of itself off putting to Jace. He heaved a sigh and descended the steps of Liliana's stately manor house, an odd feeling in his stomach.

When she had told him not to go to Markov Manor, it seemed as though she was genuinely worried for his safety. But then again, all those years ago, on Ravnica, she had stayed with him. What were Liliana Vess' machinations? He didn't know. He never had, though.

He had wanted to see Liliana for so long. He wanted to help her out of the deal she'd brokered herself into and try to know the person that he found. He ached for her in a way that he knew that he shouldn't. Jace cleared his throat and tried to push Liliana from his mind. He looked around the room where she had sent him, and he took in a breath, shocked. There were books, books upon books. It was like the room that he had in Ravnica, the books that he brought back from his travels. He ran his hands over the spines of the volumes on the walls. He pulled out an old, battered looking tome, and sat down at the old desk. The pages looked worn at best, but Jace found that these were the books that he loved most. When he cracked it open, his breath caught in his chest, unable to believe the sight that greeted him.

* * *

Liliana sat in the stiff backed chair, not believing what had went on in her sitting room. Jace on Innistrad? What on earth could bring him here? What could Sorin Markov possibly offer him that she couldn't? She'd gladly protect him, in Liliana's convoluted mind, he still belonged to her, she to him. They had unfinished business, but Jace had walked into her home demanding directions to Markov Manor. Well, if she allowed him to make his way to Sorin's wretched estate, that was a good as signing his death warrant. Sorin did not take kindly to newcomers, especially nosy, meddling newcomers like Jace Beleren. She couldn't send him there, not alone. Jace would taste Sorin's blade or somone of the Markov line would drain him of his blood, and the thought of Jace hurting is not one that Liliana relished. She hadn't been there when he'd found out what she'd done with Tezzeret, but her mind had created a broken version of the man she loved, one that haunted her, and had for years. The nightmares that were once only of Josu now had Jace weave in and out of them. Liliana breathed in, sharply, trying to banish the thought. He would be gone tomorrow. She couldn't bring him into this mess she had created. She refused to take his life like she did Josu's. She pursed her lips, refusing to think any more on the matter of Jace Beleren.

* * *

The pages of the tome weren't printed in small fonts like the books that Jace usually read, this was a memory book. The pages were covered in pictures and Liliana's script. He ran his fingers over it. It was a picture that he had the other half of, tucked in his cloak.

The words were simple.

I'm sorry.

 _Come here,_ Jace thought, and he knew Liliana heard him.

Her breath caught in her chest when she heard him in her mind. What could he possibly want? Had he wandered into one of the many traps that Liliana had throughout the manor? She doubted it. Jace was truly smarter than that.

 _Liliana Calliope…_ Jace's voice grew louder.

He hadn't called her that in years; not since…. No. She could not and would not let her mind wander down that path. Only danger lived down that path. She swallowed the lump in her throat. A blush started to color her cheeks. She had her hand on the knob to the basement, but before she could turn in, she found her back against the cool stone wall, Jace Beleren's arms holding hers above her head, his hips pinning hers to the wall. When hers lips tasted his, she knew that the fight was over. She would give him anything.

 _She would give him everything._


	2. Strip It Down

_Let it fade to black, let me run my fingers down your back…._

 _Like a needle finds a groove, we'll remember what to do, to drown out every distraction, it's time we made it happen…_

 _Strip it down, strip it down, back to you and me, like it used to be…_

* * *

"Jace…" Liliana moaned into his mouth. She needed him, needed this. Jace buried his head in her neck, breathing in everything he had missed over the past five years. He felt as if he was filling himself with everything that being the Living Guildpact and part of the Gatewatch had taken from him. He'd shut his and Liliana's past out like he always did, like he'd trained himself to do. Emmara had told him it wasn't healthy, he'd shut her out too.

Liliana let him, as fiercely as he needed her, she needed him. She felt his hand squeeze her hips, her breath shallow in her chest, her body melding into his; She knew that this- this _relationship_ was everything that Jace didn't need, everything that she couldn't afford. But her heart was beating in tandem with his.

Jace couldn't deny himself any longer, not after what what he'd seen in Liliana's library. He wasn't perfect and neither was she, and it would be a lie to say that he hadn't thought of her hands under his shirt and her body against his for every godforsaken night since she'd left Ravnica that day. Seeing Gideon back with Chandra, the person he was so painfully in love with, left a gaping, bleeding hole in Jace Beleren's heart. Jace knew that she was the only prayer he had of filling the gap that she'd torn asunder. He'd try to fill it in the past, with drink and with women, but everyone that he held only reminded him of what he missed, the only person that he missed. This wasn't right. He knew that it wasn't. He didn't care very much. He wanted her, he needed her. Every woman that Jace had been with since Liliana had paled in comparison to her. She had been, she was, she _is_ everything Jace Beleren needed.

She snaked into his dreams. She was always in the forefront of stolen thoughts in the middle of council meetings. Hell, when he thought he'd met his end with Ulamog, one of the few coherent thoughts he had was just one single solitary word. One name. _Hers._ He'd sworn Gideon to secrecy when he'd heard him whimper her name in his sleep so many nights ago on Zendikar.

Liliana knew that sending him after Sorin Markov was suicide. Liliana, however, didn't know what Jace had found in her den. But none of that really mattered right now. All that really mattered was their bodies colliding, her hands under his shirt, shrugging off his cloak, her nails in his chest. Jace, knowing what she liked, pushed his hips into hers, roughly. His body utterly craved hers and his heart was crying out for everything he had missed, everything he needed. Liliana just was. She was everything. So just as much as Jace Beleren knew that he needed to stop, that he shouldn't, he couldn't. He didn't want to, he wouldn't. So just like always, he handed Liliana Vess all of the power.

Liliana knew this was how she'd- they'd- get herself right back into the mess she waded herself into when she'd went looking for demons. The mess that she had found therein was one of epic proportions, one that Jace himself was central to. Though she'd been looking for demons from her past, she seemed to have found Jace's.

There were things she knew that she had to tell him, but she couldn't. Not right now, not while Innistrad was in turmoil. She didn't care much about pulling him from Ravnica, but this wasn't Ravnica. if Jace messed up here, he would die.

Had anything truly change? No. Would it ever? Probably not. Could she submerse them into this world? His savior complex had driven him here, and if she told him, his curiosity would drive him out. _Damned if you do, damned if you don't.._

* * *

His savior complex would surely be his end, on Innistrad, on Ravnica, and on …. Liliana drove the name of the plane from her mind before Jace heard. Liliana had run face to face with Jace's memories.

But now, right now, the only thing she truly wanted was those strong hands tighter around her hips, his smell intoxicating her down to the soul of her being. SHe felt his lips move down her neck; his mouth was hot and Liliana was needy. She moaned into the open of the room, too loudly. Her hands snaked around Jace's hips, her finger chasing the line of his pants. This was it. This was the moment- right now. And Jace Beleren and Liliana Vess had denied themselves each other, even the thought of each other, for long enough. She bit into her lip and nodded into his neck, before she opened her mind to his.

This was familiar. He tasted her mind, and he realized he'd been starving. As he felt his way into the most intimate part of her body, Liliana moaned- she had loved it when Jace had taken her thoughts. _Mind first, body follows,_ the telepath had learned.

Liliana's thoughts were nothing more than what would have been moans. Jace brought his fingers up to her mouth, remembering how she'd fixate on them. That hadn't changed. She couldn't help but smile. He remembered everything, of course. It was who he was. What he did.

The static in the room changed.

Jace, usually the gentleman, sunk his teeth into Liliana's shoulder and pushed his hand up the satin skirt she had on. She was ready for him, he could feel the heat on her inner thighs as her whole body quaked with need. Jace was too. Liliana jerked the pants down to the stone floor of Vess manor and made to make her knees hit there next, but Jace had other plans.

"Later," he growled. Liliana could have chuckled. She knew there wouldn't be a later. But did she do what she wanted? Jace didn't really give her much reaction time, before she knew it, her face was against the wall, cheek to the smooth surface. She could have fought him for control and probably won- but she didn't want to. This was what she needed after the past five years. And he was the only person that she wanted to reliquish her control to. So she relaxed against him and breathed in the easy scent that she craved. _Jace..._ she thought. _I've missed you._

He knew it was true. And he'd missed her too. There wasn't a woman in the multiverse that could take Liliana Vess' place.

He placed his lips to her neck, and didn't care that he was marking her porcelain skin, and nor did she. She'd need the reminder when he was inevitably gone.

He growled under his breath, letting her know that heard the obtrusive thought. She couldn't help but smile. _I'll remind you, alright,_ he said into her mind.

 _Do it,_ she challenged him. Two could play this game.

And without any warning, without so much as a whisper or a touch, Jace was inside her. All of him. Liliana gasped and Jace groaned in pleasure. He had to employ telepathy and willpower not come undone right then, as much as his mind and heart had craved Liliana, his body was hers. No woman could make him feel like this.

Liliana had been with men and women since Jace, but none that compared to him, even calling those people his names in the throes of passion. _Poor Gisa,_ she thought. Jace didn't go slow, still didn't give her time to adjust to his girth. He thrusted into her, hard, unrelenting. He placed his hand around her neck and let blue mana flow through her, his will and hers melding. Liliana had felt this before. The way that he'd make her come until her knees went wobbly, all with his powers. The richness of his blue mana coarsed through her and him and her body gave in. The orgasm shook her and his body, Jace cursing under his breath.

"Thank you," she said, earnestly. She thrusted her hips back into his and he matched her tit for tat, her uneven breathing and his panting and moaning the only thing that could be heard. He gripped her neck tighter, and this time she gave into him and her mind went haywire; practically begging him. He scooped her up, and they moved to the ornate sofa that Liliana had there in her room, but before Jace could carry on where he left off, Liliana had wrapped her mouth around him, moan on her lips. She tasted herself and tasted him, a mesh that she had sorely missed.

"Fuck, Lili," Jace said, too loud against the quiet of the night again. She didn't let up, either, her mouth needed him just like the rest of her body did. She needed to know that every single part of her had known him, missed him. Jace heard this thought, too, and grew even harder in her mouth. She moaned against him again, as she felt his fingers push his way inside her. Liliana loved pleasing Jace, he was the only man she wanted to do this for, and he was the only one that could make her ache the way that he did. He put his hand on the back of her head as she took him in to the hilt, but he needed her. He wanted to be inside of her. He pushed the thought inside of her head and she smiled. She wanted him.

Liliana pressed her body flat against the sofa and Jace got behind her, reveling in her beauty, the dimples on her back, the way her body curved, her perfect fair skin. His manhood twitched and Liliana's thoughts begged him. Unlike before, Jace slid inside her, slow and easy. She breathed and he placed his hands on her back dimples as she shifted her hips upward into him. His breath was uneven in his chest, too, each thrust was calculated, almost meticulous, as if they were savoring it. He pressed the flat of his chest to her back and kissed her neck and ear as he took her, her body pliable and her mind full of want. He put his hand on her neck again as her body came to a natural climax, holding it there for a second.

"Jace!" He was slowing her down, the orgasm that was coursing through her became slower, built up stronger. Then, without warning, again, Jace sped up and let himself go- exploding inside her as he released his control over her. They both came with the other's name on their lips, Jace collapsing against her, as she wriggled free, throwing her leg over his, burying her head in his sweaty chest.

"You never gave up, did you?" Jace said into her hair.

"No.." she said, "That's not me," she said. "You know that."

Jace kissed the top of her head again and clutched her closer.

"You found it, didn't you?" Liliana said, not waiting for an answer.


End file.
